Talk:Cheat code
Feel free to add codes for more ports, however try to keep it consistent with previous entrys --Insertwackynamehere 10:41, 9 Jan 2005 (PST) MDK mdk in ZDoom doesn't automatically kill everything; it merely inflicts a very high amount of damage that is usually enough to kill even the biggest foes with one shot. Someone should look up just how much damage it actually does and change the page accordingly. -- Schnee 15:52, 9 Jan 2005 (PST) FTR, MDK does 10 million damage ATOW --TheDarkArchon 00:40, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) kick fucking ass Sources for this? I always thought KFA was keys, full ammo since FA was full ammo. Still, as I recall, KFA existed prior to FA (which was brought in in later doom versions?) Jdowland 08:31, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) :It's "Kick Fucking Ass" according to Dave Taylor. Dave is mentioned as the source of this on numerous sites, for example at the Page of Doom's cheats page. Janizdreg 15:44, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) : I think I've also heard it as "Killer Fucking Ammo" at one point... Draconio 22:29, 1 May 2005 (UTC) :: "Killer Fucking Arsenal" I've heard. "Kick Fucking Ass" and "Keys Full Ammo" both work as well. 194.131.166.4 08:49, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) BY: some guy, ok? I always thought KFA stood for "Keys, Firarms, Ammo." since "Keys and full ammo." made little sence because it also gives weapons. :Yeah, I'd always just assumed the keys / full ammo thing per Jon.. weird. Sarge Baldy 10:16, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) RIVALS Is it a coincidence that the possible letters to finish an IDBEHOLD code with can be arranged to spell out "RIVALS"? :I don't think it's a coincidence, but I can't find where it is explained. Bloodshedder 03:41, 24 Apr 2005 (UTC) Other keyboard layouts Since IDDQD can be IDDAD in France, can anybody think of other acronyms for the cheat codes fromed by other keyboard layouts? --SamuraiClinton 05:22, 11 May 2005 (UTC) I know German keyboards switch Z and Y, but I don't think this affects any of the codes. Bloodshedder 05:24, 11 May 2005 (UTC) :idmypos? Fredrik 06:44, 11 May 2005 (UTC) ::Well, yes, but who uses that? Bloodshedder 14:10, 11 May 2005 (UTC) :::People who are making bug reports about a specific map, I guess --TheDarkArchon 00:37, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) Name of the no-clip cheat I have just done tests which showed that: * Ultimate Doom (vanilla and Doom95) supports idspispopd but not idclip. * Doom II (vanilla and Doom95) supports idclip but not idspispopd. So does Final Doom (Doom95). Therefore, I am changing entries in the tables which directly contradict these results. Ryan W 09:43, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Nomination for deletion Rationale: The (huge) page has been split into Doom cheat codes, Hexen cheat codes, Heretic cheat codes, Strife cheat codes. We don't currently have material for doom3 or doom rpg but they would be better suited to their own articles, too. Category:Cheating cross-links them. * delete Jdowland 19:47, 24 April 2006 (UTC) * I would say: remove all the actual content, but leave a two-sentence description of what a cheat code is, and then list these new articles under "see also". Category:Cheating is more inclusive, so it might confuse newbies if we just redirected to it without explanation (it would of course be linked here also). Ryan W 20:21, 24 April 2006 (UTC) *'delete' TheDarkArchon 20:24, 24 April 2006 (UTC) *I've gone with Ryan's suggestion, and added instructions to the subarticles where necessary. Bloodshedder 00:33, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :The current arrangement leaves something like a two level disambig if you look up cheat, in particular for cheat codes. First you go to the general cheat page, then to this, and finally to the cheat codes page of choice. My idea is to delete this as proposed previously, and to add each cheat code article to the cheat article. I've done the latter to show how it'd go, and all that would be left to do if people agree is to remove this and redirect cheat code to cheat. Who is like God? 06:15, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::I like your approach. Delete. -- Janizdreg 20:27, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::When you put it that way, it makes a lot more sense. Redirect to Cheat. Ryan W 21:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC)